Wait For Me
by xartxisxaxbangx
Summary: A companion to Anger Management. Tells of Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata and lots of heart-wrenching pain. Safe for little kids to read, except it's kind of angsty. This is for all the AM fans  I have fans! :D  who wanted to know about Kiba. And Sasuke.


Anger Management: Side Stories

**A/N: So… I know I haven't been updating for god only knows how long and I'm sorry for that. I kind of lost touch with fanfiction, but I re-read a few of my old reviews and I have to say I'm really touched! ^^ Anyway, this update is just a few short side-stories of Anger Management strung together, for those fans of Kiba and Sasuke who want to know what exactly happened back then! **

**Onwards! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

xXxXx

"Hey Sakura, wanna hang out today?"

"Sorry no, I'm kind of busy at the moment…"

"Oh, sorry for asking…"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just that we haven't hung out together, you know, just us, for about two weeks and – uh, yeah. Nothing."

"We've too hung out! What about last Saturday when we went to the mall?"

"Yeah well, you brought Sasuke along didn't you? That doesn't count anymore – "

"God, Kiba, would you stop being such a jealous, possessive jerk? So what if I brought Sasuke-kun along! He's new, _someone_ has to show him around!"

"Yeah? Well that _someone_ happens to by _my_ girlfriend, not 'Sasuke-kun's'!"

"Ugh, just – whatever. I'm hanging up."

The phone went silent.

Kiba shut his phone and whispered "Happy anniversary to you too, Sakura." And then he got off his bed, plastered a huge trademark Kiba smile on, and left the house. The bouquet of roses he'd only just bought lay on his dresser. Already they were beginning to wilt, but frankly, Kiba didn't care anymore.

xXxXx

Hinata smiled nervously at him. "Are you sure Sakura-chan isn't going to mind that you're spending your anniversary with me instead of her?" she asked, poking her fingers into each other. Kiba nodded, his eyes flat. "Trust me, she's not going to mind."

xXxXx

Sakura put the phone down with an exasperated sigh. "God, Kiba's such a jerk. You know, I'll bet he's the abusive boyfriend type. He's totally into violence. I mean, duh!"

Karin agreed with her, with a sage expression. "He's totally the type."

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "Uh, newsflash! Kiba is officially no longer shit-cool. Before that hot new guy rolled into town, yes, he was, so it was still socially acceptable for you to date him, Sakura. But now that we've got Sasuke-kun, I think it's about time for you to dump that dog."

She narrowed her eyes at Sakura.

"Or does someone still care about him, I wonder?"

If this were a movie, Sakura would be the wronged heroine, who at this point should be going "Hell no!" but thinking "Kiba, why, oh why must we be separated like this? I love you!" and Tayuya is the evil manipulative bitch who calls the shots.

However, this is a fanfiction and not a movie.

Here, Sakura is saying "Hell no, I don't care about Kiba anymore. Who cares about him if you've got Sasuke? And I'll bet I can totally get Sasuke" and she's thinking the exact same thing. As for 'evil manipulative bitch', well, look no further. Sakura's your one.

"Good. Because, and I'd just like to remind you here, if you did, you'd officially be unpopular too. And no one will care about you."

"And that's why we've got each other's backs, right? Girl power!" Karin smiled shrewdly, pumping her pinky finger.

"Of course," Sakura smiled back, while thinking about the twenty thousand different ways she could bring them both down and come out on top.

"Of course," Tayuya smiled back as well, while thinking _god those two are bitches. Why are we friends again? _

xXxXx

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"So… wanna call up Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke grunted. Naruto scowled.

"Yeah, I kind of need you to call her. For some reason, she won't pick up when she sees my name on caller I.D."

Sasuke grunted an octave lower.

"_Seriously_? I love you, you teme! Though having a conversation with you is like talking to a dog! Also, I love Sakura-chan and you know that but dammit thanks!"

Sasuke tossed Naruto his phone and then leaned back on the couch. If they saw Sakura today, there was a chance they would see Kiba. If they saw Kiba, there was a very high chance Hinata would be somewhere nearby.

It was going to be a good day.

xXxXx

_Why_, you ask? Why did Uchiha Sasuke fall for Hyuuga Hinata?

Let's see. Do you want the short version, or the incredibly long and complicated version that involves extreme psychosis, difficult-to-pronounce names, a few clichéd settings, even more clichéd childhood memories and several most clichéd objects ever?

In a nutshell: Uchiha Sasuke has a mother complex. Uchiha Sasuke had a pretty, innocent angel of a mother. Hyuuga Hinata is a pretty, innocent angel. Uchiha Sasuke likes Hyuuga Hinata. End of story.

In a slightly larger nutshell: Uchiha Sasuke has a fondness for a certain type of girl. This syndrome was discovered by a man named Bereczkei, and basically means Sasuke looks for girls who look like his mother in terms of jaw length, nose length, face shape etcetera. He meets Hinata at the impressionable age of 5, when their families introduce the both of them. He immediately thinks she's pretty.

_A small, almost undersized girl, Hinata wasn't very prepossessing upon first sight. But she had a pair of big shiny eyes that were so adorable that once looked at, it was clinically impossible to not grant her whatever she desired. _

(Warning: Major fluff coming up. It is so fluffy you might die. Try to cover your eyes unless you want a nosebleed, and in that case try to cover your nose. Tissue, anyone?)

_She sticks her head out from behind her father's back. Sasuke sticks his head out behind from his father's back. His elder brother, Itachi, stands by his father, lazy and tall for his age and confident. _

"_Go on, introduce yourself, Hinata," Hiashi hisses at her, not wanting to look weak before the Uchiha head. _

_She shakes her head in a flustered way. Her father rolls his eyes and gives her a not-so-gentle shove so that she has to stumble out. She doesn't quite dare to turn around and whine, so she looks forward. It's probably a good thing the Uchiha boy looks kind of shy too. _

_His father prods him, and he steps out. _

"_Ano… my name is Hyuuga Hinata, it's very nice to meet you!" she gabbles. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

_A moment of silence, and then Itachi walks up, flicks his brother's forehead, and then stretches his hand out to Hinata. "Do you want to play?"_

_"Ah, yes please!" She takes it with a glowing smile. _

_"Come on, Sasuke," Itachi calls out, looking bemused. "I can't believe you're passing up the chance to play with her!"_

_"Wait up, Itachi-nii!" a tiny Sasuke cries out and runs after the two of them._

xXxXx

_When they turned seven, they went to the beach with their families to celebrate. The huge, official bash was over and done with, and they were all dressed simply in shorts or summer dresses. Sasuke had a big plastic beach ball and Hinata had a bucket and spade. _

_Itachi got them both to build a sand castle without doing any work himself. Then he climbed to the top, sat down and proclaimed himself king of everyone, and that as his princess, Hinata should sit with him. _

_Giggling, she clambered up and they both sat cross-legged on the top of their castle (mainly made by Sasuke), with his legs hooked around her waist and lying over hers. _

"_I want to be royal too Itachi-nii!" Sasuke complained and Hinata laughed, pulling him up so that the three of them balanced precariously on the top of the sand castle. _

_The wind ruffled their hair. Sasuke looked at Hinata's smile and thought that he wanted to protect it forever. _

xXxXx

_Itachi doesn't have time for them anymore. _

_Sasuke know that the family is going to move soon, to somewhere really far away where he can't even visit Hinata anymore. Itachi knows that too, but instead of spending time with Hinata he's been hanging out with his big group of friends who call themselves the Akatsuki. It's annoying and it's making Hinata sad, because she doesn't know about the big move and he's not planning on telling her either ways. _

_But though she misses Itachi, it's Sasuke who always comes first. Sasuke who's always there, and whom she'll always be there for. _

_Or so they promise. _

xXxXx

_He lied! Sasuke lied to her! _

_So much for 'Hinata-chan I'll always be here for you'! Liar! _

_The little girl drops to the ground of the now-empty house, holding a crumpled sheet of paper tightly to her chest. It's a plain square of white with just three lines of lettering on it. _

Hinata,

Don't try looking for us, because you won't find us.

Sasuke.

_No 'Itachi sends his love', no 'I'll miss you so bad', no 'Wait for me, please?' It's an empty page, as far as she's concerned. _

_Not quite empty. It's got a sentence in it, but that sentence burns her so badly every time she reads it. She'd rather pretend it doesn't exist, that it's not spelt out painfully in his own neat handwriting. His penmanship was always admirable, but now every twist of each letter and every punctuation point feels like it's going straight to her heart. _

Hinata,

_She knows what's coming up next. _

Don't try looking for us,

_At this point, she can't breathe anymore. _

because you won't find us.

_Here, her heart beats so hard she thinks it's going to burst out of her chest like a horror movie, and she'll be covered in hot blood and Sasuke will run in and save her like he always does. But he's not going to, is he?_

Sasuke.

_She wants to die, but her heart won't let her. It demands that she suffer every second without him, slowly and torturously. It demands that she be in pain. _

Sasuke.

_The little girl writhes on the floor, until she can no longer keep her eyes open, until she can no longer move, until she can no longer feel. _

_And then she sleeps. _

xXxXx

_Sasuke loved her the way only a small, lovestruck boy not even in his teens can love a girl. That is, with the obsession of an idol-worshipper and the intensity of a thousand suns. _

xXxXx

_The little girl wakes up from her sleep. She has the feeling that she's been here a long time. Maybe too long. _

_She's not quite sure where she is. It's what appears to be an abandoned house, devoid of any personality. She's holding tightly onto something that was once a letter. It's been destroyed as thoroughly as if she had put it through a paper-shredder. She can't make out the words. Just one name, hers, and another one that starts with an 'S'. _

_She thinks that it used to be important to her. The image of a slight boy with dark hair and broody eyes flashes past her, and then it disappears. _

_The last of her memories of him also leave, and she gets up. She's still not sure what she's doing here, and she still thinks it's an important place, but she no longer cares. _

_She knows someone hurt her. _

_It's about time to move on. _

xXxXx

_Hinata is thinking to herself. _

_She doesn't plan on letting anyone hurt her like that again. _

_It's a big, tough world. You've got to be bigger and tougher than everyone else if you want to survive. Hinata might not be bigger, but she swears to hell that she'll be tougher. _

_Watch me. _

xXxXx

_Sasuke was confident that she loved him, too. That she too adored him with the passion of an overabundance of suns, and thought him her god the way he thought she was a goddess. _

_Wait for me, Hinata. I'll be back. When I do come back, I'm taking you back. _

_Wait for me. _

The end.

**A/N: Alright, big chunk of italics much? And dammit it looked a lot longer than that on word document. **

**Also, when I said watch out for fluff I didn't quite mean it. It wasn't very fluffy. And I also forgot to mention all the angst that was coming up. Oh angst angst angst. Plus Kiba got kind of shoved to the side… Argh. I've a few questions if you guys don't mind answering?**

**1. Should Kiba like Hinata too, or would that be too much?**

**2. I feel awful for Kiba. Gahh**

**3. How do you think the SasuHina should progress? **

**4. Most importantly, HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO FIT THAT INTO ANGER MANAGEMENT? **

**God that was awful. I'm so out of shape! Reviews, please? They'd definitely help my writing. Love to all of you! xx **


End file.
